The Price of freedom
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Clove never wished to serve Eggman, but her sister needed her. One commando would change her views as both pull each other in different directions. doesn't follow comics. rated T for violence and death. Infrequent updates.


**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Sonic. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Sonic; Sega and a few others do.**

The planet Mobius was a very different world. The war was dividing the races in 2.

"Clove?" the Egg Boss of the Northamer Egg Army heard from her younger sibling.

"Hmm?" the Pronghorn hummed. She turned to face Cassia while tapping away at the console.

"We captured one of the Resistance Lieutenants. He was just taken in." she said. The Egg Army commander blinked and walked down the stairs to her sibling.

"Who? I wasn't informed that we captured any resistance soldiers. Who did we capture, Cassia?" Clove asked, folding her hands behind her back.

"Thistle. You know, the second in command after the cell fell apart?" Cassia asked, she watched a raise eyebrow as the teenager turned to her.

"You captured the second in command of Root's cell? You know Eggman… Take me to him, I need to see him." she walked out of the room with her sister followed her.

**(Prison Cells)**

The Egg Army also employed many soldiers. There was a trio of S.W. with another trio of her men guarding the room.

"I will speak to the prisoner." She ordered and the soldiers stepped aside before Clove entered the room.

Inside the room was a deer, a buck, he had very short antlers, a result of his age. He had a blue and red jacket with the symbol of the freedom fighters.

He had orange shoes and looked at her with yellow eyes. His black gloved hands were bound behind his back.

"Thistle." She said, he watched her as she paced him. she slowly walked a circle around him.

"Your new. I heard about another commander. You sure look the type," He stated. Clove leaned down to look him in the eye.

"I am Clove, Egg Boss of the Northamer Egg Army. you are Thistle. You are a former Republic of Acorn Commando turned thief and resistance lieutenant, age 19." She stated.

"Yes, I am. Eggman is trying to conquer the entire planet and yet you join up with him… Why?" Thistle asked, Clove frowned. She turned away from the lieutenant.

She hadn't wanted anything. Cassia was sick, she had chosen her own path. Clove couldn't tell her own sister that Eggman was just using her… the girl was 13, 6 years her junior.

"I have my reasons. I hope you don't imply to escape. I have my own soldiers and such and will be personally interrogating you. you are now prisoner to the Eggman Empire." She stated, one of her men knocked on the door.

"Boss, Eggman wants to talk with you!" Clove heard, she sighed and turned to the door.

"I'll take his call in my quarters, double security. Nobody but me or Cassia is to talk to the prisoner." She ordered before turning to Thistle.

"You go anywhere, I'll find you. Your cell is made of criminals and thieves, your different. I don't wish to have to destroy your cell… But if it comes to that, I will." Clove stated. She turned on her heel and walked out of the room.

Cassia stood by as the door while her soldiers stood guard.

"I'll take care of the call, make sure there's increased security. Thistle is skilled at warfare and the thought of having someone that skilled?" she asked, Cassia nodded.

"We don't get Sonic to talk about. Those shadow freaks are still coming, we got reports some of them have gotten close." Cassia said. Clove walked towards the hallway to her room.

She already knew Eggman wanted to talk with her. she was planning how to get her division free off Eggman's military.

She had GUN forces setting in and Dark Gaia creatures coming from the south. She was glad her base could create more Badniks and weapons.

Clove needed to oversee the battle; she'd send E-118 to see if the dark Gaia creatures could be defeated without being destroyed.

She opened the door to her quarters and walked inside. She remembered she had a Chaos Emerald. She recalled that the robotics for themselves could be turned off.

She had to find a way to get around that before they were free, hopefully. She closed the case with the emerald and turned on her laptop.

She accepted the call from Eggman and sighed.

**Author notes**

**Phew, first chapter done! I want to point out that this story is going to be not following the new comics. Next chapter will be in a week or so on Sunday and will end up showing Clove talking to Thistle again and more on his past. until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Abyss the squid is getting a story tomorrow or Sunday hopefully.**


End file.
